Toy return glider planes have been popular for years and many designs have been employed to achieve various appearances and performances. The most common design is in the form of a stunt plane or a World War II fighter plane. Such planes may either be made from paper or foam in two parts for simple assembly. When assembled into an aerodynamic shape, a weight may be positioned on the head of the plane. When thrown in a sideways action, the plane will return to the thrower. Alternately, the plane may be thrown upwards like a rocket and the weight in the head causes the plane to loop and again return to the thrower. However, the appearance of such return gliders is old fashioned, and the performance of the same is limited.
A toy return glider is disclosed in patent application No. 2008100517, submitted by the applicant of the present utility model in Australia. Such a toy return glider is in the form of a modern jet fighter, whose appearance is more appealing to the user of the toy. To meet required flight performance with the appearance of a modern jet fighter, two air intake ducts have been added to the body of the plane to provide additional lift and smooth airflow through and over the wing. The first air intake duct is at the nose of the body and allows airflow to pass air through the body as passing a jet engine intake when the user propels the craft. The second air intake duct is positioned at the rear of the wing on top of the body and allowing airflow that has traveled over the wing to enter the boy and under the tail section to assist with additional lift. As such, the added weight of the three dimension wing glider is now assisted by the two air intake ducts to appear and perform in the required manner. The design of employing two air intake ducts enables the toy return glider to achieve required performance with a modern jet fighter aircraft appearance. However, the coupling of the cover of the second air intake duct in such a toy return glider with the body lacks lateral confinement, and the coupling area of the rudder with the tail section lacks rigidity, causing drawbacks in structural strength and overall stability and reducing life time.
Therefore, there is need for a toy return glider with improved structural strength and overall stability and with increased life time.